


Я хотела бы, чтобы он пел, пока я ему отсасываю

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Xiu Xiu
Genre: F/M, Mary Sue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед тем, как расстегнуть джинсы и взять в рот, мне бы хотелось проникновенно сказать ему, что он две тысячи девятьсот двадцать раз спасал меня от самоубийства, бессчетное количество секунд сделал божественно прекрасными, что без него я, может быть, никогда бы не спаслась и не вышла из того ада, в котором была заточена... Но у меня не настолько хороший разговорный английский.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я хотела бы, чтобы он пел, пока я ему отсасываю

**Author's Note:**

> Себе на день рождения я решила сделать подарок: немножко приукрасить реальную встречу и воспоминания о ней. Мечтать, собственно говоря, не вредно.
> 
> Вдохновила меня внезапно моя самая нелюбимая песня: http://pleer.com/tracks/13093943VnRd  
> Песня, идущая эпиграфом: http://pleer.com/tracks/142996euQx
> 
> Иногда мне становится стыдно за эту работу. Но потом я успокаиваю себя тем, что пишу на русском. Хоть какой-то плюс проживания в этой долине смерти.

_Look at me, nothing bad_   
_Is ever going to happen to you again_   
_Although you are a solid pile of hate_   
_You're still pretty like a cake_   
_<... >_   
_But yes, no, yes, no, yes_   
_Tell me how to live_

_Xiu Xiu - Boy Soprano_

Он стоит передо мной - такой настоящий, что даже как-то не верится. Вроде, час концерта прошел, можно было бы уже смириться, что реальный человек из плоти и крови, но, нет, не получается. Сильна привычка слышать ангельский голос и представлять неземного посланца райских кущ, юношу бледного со взором горящим, тонкого, длинношеего...

Ничто из выше описанного не имеет отношения к реальности. Низкий (сантиметров на пять меня ниже), крепкий, обернутый калифорнийским загаром, широкоплечий - стопроцентно такой же, как на всех фотографиях. Впервые такое, наверное: человек будто вылеплен из собственных фото, если моргнуть, вероятно, окажется, что это ростовая кукла из картона, как те, что стоят в кинотеатрах.

Моргаю. И все равно - живой. Дышит, улыбается, лопочет что-то по-английски, а мне сквозь шум крови в ушах и понять-то трудно. Вот из ёр... а-а-а, ясно. Говорю, отвечает и все улыбается так блаженно и искренне, что кажется, будто тут какой-то подвох. Придвигается ближе - я борюсь с желанием сделать еще один шаг и сократить дистанцию. Невзначай задевает рукой мою - хочется вцепиться в эту руку и направить ее к себе в трусики.

Гул и гвалт сменяются нестойкой тишиной - мы как-то оказываемся в непонятном закутке, и за стенами гудят голоса и люди, но здесь темно и тихо. Пахнет пылью, сгоревшими лампами и нагретыми приборами. Я прикладываюсь щиколоткой об усилок, он задевает макушкой грохочущую полку. Смеется, трет голову, снова лопочет, выразительно смотрит в глаза...

Меня качает вперед, но потом думаю - нет, позже, сначала: опуститься на колени, пачкая специально подобранное для концерта платье, трясущимися руками нащупать молнию ширинки и осознать, что все это происходит на самом деле. Восемь лет мечтать о том, чтобы просто увидеть, хотя бы издалека, а по прошествии этих восьми получить не просто встречу, а много больше... Все равно не верится...

Перед тем, как расстегнуть джинсы и взять в рот, мне бы хотелось проникновенно сказать ему, что он две тысячи девятьсот двадцать раз спасал меня от самоубийства, бессчетное количество секунд сделал божественно прекрасными, что без него я, может быть, никогда бы не спаслась и не вышла из того ада, в котором была заточена... Но у меня не настолько хороший разговорный английский. Ладно, да, нет, да, я просто не знаю, как об этом рассказать.

Поэтому я пробираюсь сразу обеими руками в его трусы, сжимаю, что есть сил, ощупываю, слушая сквозь ватную тишину вздохи сверху, и единым махом вмещаю в себя все, что могу заглотить, чтобы почувствовать реальность происходящего, чтобы не проснуться вновь в своей кровати, в комнате-могиле, в городе, которого нет на картах. Потом, конечно, отплевавшись от рвотного рефлекса, я действую осторожнее, смакую: ощупываю губами головку, вожу языком по стволу, глажу пальцами яички и бедра.

Мне хочется спустить его джинсы до конца, дотронуться везде-везде, даже там, где нельзя, но я робею. Только подцепляю кончиками пальцев складки белья и, будто вор, на миллиметр проникаю в запретное. Тереблю топорщащиеся волоски, ребром пальца касаюсь ног, нажимаю на перинеум... Не забываю двигать головой и языком. Глажу уздечку, сжимаю губы у края головки, втягиваю щеки, когда подаюсь назад. Во рту образуется вакуум, в голове - тоже. Ни единой мысли, кроме обострившегося слуха и звука его дыхания где-то там, наверху, далеко-далеко, а кроме него - ничего, полнейшая тишина.

Я хотела бы, чтобы он пел, пока я ему отсасываю.

Но он только тяжело дышит и, кажется, сдавленно ругается, а, может, просто бормочет что-то на своем тарабарском. Не хочу отвлекаться и разбирать, не могу делать два дела одновременно. Я бы лучше подрочила, чем маяться с иностранным, потому что я вся мокрая, вся мокрая, насквозь. Трусики пропитались смазкой, и ниже живота все такое горячее, словно развели костер и полили бензином. От этого уже почти больно, все тяжелеет и сводит, но я так увлечена процессом, увлечена <i>им</i>, что, даже если он просто развернутся и уйдет, я переживу. Я еще месяц буду кончать секунд за двадцать при одном воспоминании об этом, так какая разница, что произойдет сейчас?.. А еще, где-то глубоко в подсознании я все еще уверена, что делаю минет духу горних высей, а духи обязаны растворяться в воздухе без «пока» и ответной услуги.

Его член каменеет, становится еще тверже, чем был, сильнее обозначается рельеф и вены. Я знаю, что - вот, сейчас! - и готовлюсь судорожно глотать. Как истинный джентльмен, он все равно спускает в самый неожиданный момент, и сперма течет из уголков моих губ, как мед и пиво в сказках. Наверное, именно этого момента я ждала всю свою жизнь. Мама, мама, я так многого добилась: переехала в другой город, выбралась из ада, собрала себя по кусочкам и мне в рот кончил Джейми Стюарт!..

Прижимая ладонь к губам, я сажусь на пятки, глотаю еще несколько раз, чтобы горло стягивало не так сильно и уже готовлю «goodbye» на кончик языка, но он опускается сверху, обнимает - искреннее, благодаря, - прижимается губами к губам.

Почему-то он безвкусный, пахнет жвачкой и немного гелем для душа - ну и что. Я чувствую вкус его семени со своих губ, кончик его языка касается моего, и этого довольно. Такой маленький, он закутывает меня всю в себя, в свои объятия, почти накрывает сверху. Я прижимаюсь щекой к его груди, слушаю слова благодарности и чувствую, как, путаясь в подоле платья, он лезет к моему животу, оттягивает резинку трусов, скользит ниже. Раздвигает складки плоти, нащупывает клитор...

Сначала очень больно, я слишком долго ждала, потом - неприятно. Он целует меня снова и становится легче. Внезапно я вспоминаю, кто он, как выглядит без покрова темноты и что значит для меня. Я тяну его запястье ниже, насаживаюсь на пальцы, и кончаю в первый раз. Меня трясет, гнет дугой, голова упирается в стену. Я стискиваю его пальцы, трепещу вокруг них, он ждет терпеливо.

Я отпускаю его руку и он трет (долго, кажется, целую вечность), пока я не кончаю снова. Все закрывает, и его тоже, белая волна, взрыв поднимается от паха, кровь ревет в ушах, я вцепляюсь в него что есть сил. Мгновение спустя - обмякаю. Все ради одного мгновения. Да, нет, да, все ради него и воспоминаний о нем.

Тишина исчезает в треске многоголосого гвалта. Я и забыла о людях за стенкой. Кто-то ходит рядом, слышен гул голосов. Двигают что-то тяжелое, ругаются, торопятся, кого-то зовут... Он садится рядом, я - к нему на колени.

Слишком громко, я больше не слышу его дыхания, хотя он прижимается ко мне, и его губы совсем рядом. Все заглушают чужие звуки, нас заглушают, наши мысли (кажется, одни на двоих пока что). Между ног мокро и оттого холодно, челюсть болит, ноет лодыжка...

Мне хочется попросить: «Напиши обо мне песню, пожалуйста, так же, как и обо всех других. Увековечь меня. Дай обессмертиться через твой взгляд. Из моей истории можно состряпать столько хитов о боли и страданиях, что на тысячу топовых альбомов хватит. Только, пожалуйста, не забывай о том, что произошло. Если/когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, вспомни меня. Не бросай меня, не выбрасывай из памяти, запомни, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!»

Через год мы встречаемся вновь, и он приветствует меня как старую знакомую.


End file.
